


Feliz

by leslie_tsuki



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_tsuki/pseuds/leslie_tsuki
Summary: Sigo sin saber como subir una imagen, pero esto se basó en la imagen de Alex con un cachorro encima. Dejaré el Link por si alguien quiere verla (No se si funcione pero por si acaso ahí esta)https://www.google.com/search?safe=active&client=ms-android-hms-tef-mx&biw=320&bih=252&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=alex+o%27loughlin+dog&oq=alex+o%27loughlin+dog&aqs=mobile-gws-lite..0l1#imgrc=aIIMZ0IXKg4N_M%3A
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 3





	Feliz

**Author's Note:**

> Sigo sin saber como subir una imagen, pero esto se basó en la imagen de Alex con un cachorro encima. Dejaré el Link por si alguien quiere verla (No se si funcione pero por si acaso ahí esta)
> 
> https://www.google.com/search?safe=active&client=ms-android-hms-tef-mx&biw=320&bih=252&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=alex+o%27loughlin+dog&oq=alex+o%27loughlin+dog&aqs=mobile-gws-lite..0l1#imgrc=aIIMZ0IXKg4N_M%3A

_AU Shifter_

Danny miraba a Steve muy enternecido al encontrarlo dormido con su hija Grace en su forma de cachorro en el pecho del Marín.

Nunca imagino que su compañero amaría tanto a su bebé, y no podía negar que eso calienta mucho su corazón y lo hace enamorarse más de su animal favorito.

Se acerca lentamente y se acuesta a un lado de su amigo despertandolo al instante, el sólo le sonrió y lo besó antes de que pudiera detenerse.

"Danno..." murmuró Steve medio dormido y sorprendido.

"M-Me gustas y M-Me gustaría q-que seamos pareja" comentó Danny muy nervioso.

"Me encantaría Danno" el moreno sonrió y volvió a besar los labios de su pareja.

Se recostaron y ambos durmieron abrazados, mientras una Grace muy sonriente los miraba contenta de que al fin podría llamar a su tío Steve papá.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Algo corto lo sé, pero no pude evitarlo, espero disfruten del pequeño fic y feliz viernes para todos.
> 
> Love LT🍄🍄


End file.
